1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a window covering system including a plurality of louvers, and in particular to a louver assembly including a louver, a cover, and a cap for enclosing a cavity formed between the louver and the cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vertical blinds which include a plurality of louvers and a louver support system are well known. Such blinds are typically used as a window covering to block light and for aesthetic appeal. In order to permit a user to customize the appearance of the blinds, some systems permit a user to cover the louvers with material or wallpaper.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,049,038, issued to Hyman, describes a louvered covered system whereby a user may select a decorative wallpaper which is glued to a stiff backing sheet. The stiff backing sheet is then glued to the louver. The louver includes flanges on either side which receive and hold the stiff backing sheet.
Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,870, issued to Merjane. Merjane describes blind slats which include two thin transparent parts. These two parts snap together to allow the insertion of a decorative strip between the parts. Both parts are slightly concave. By forming one part with a slightly greater concavity, a very small space is created between the two parts, thus causing one of the parts to grip the other. Within this small space, a decorative strip may be held. One of the parts may be clear so that the decorative strip may be viewed through the clear part.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,361, issued to Ryden, is another example of a slat for a window blind. Ryden discloses a slat having a backing, an end piece, and a decorative insert. Side flanges are disposed along each side of the backing and receive and hold the decorative insert. The end piece includes a flange which extends inwardly over the end edge of the backing, and which holds the decorative insert in place. Opaque strips are secured on top of the side flanges and end flange.